


Рыба моей мечты

by b_liss_ko, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fishing, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Рыбалка – отличный способ провести выходные.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Рыба моей мечты

К берегу подъехал огромный белоснежный внедорожник, чистый и сверкающий, будто воздушное пирожное. Среди ив и высокой травы, на пыльной колее в компании пятнистых Лэндроверов и Фордов он выглядел белым павлином в стае галок. Дом на колесах, тянущийся за машиной, был ещё более роскошным, может быть, даже двухкомнатным. 

Рыбаки замерли, некоторые отвлеклись от удочек и поплавков, кто-то выронил сигарету изо рта. Гарри только хмыкнул, за 2 года увлечения рыбалкой он видел у озера и не такое. Роллс-Ройс, например… Но посмотреть на хмыря, который выйдет из машины, было очень интересно. Гарри сделал вид, что ему срочно нужна подкормка и новый фидер, и пошел к своей стоянке. Пытаясь незаметно подглядеть за пришельцем, он едва не окосел.

Из машины выпрыгнул высокий худощавый мужчина в лёгком спортивном костюме песочного цвета, в кепке и очках на пол-лица, деловито открыл багажник и принялся раскладывать весьма неплохие снасти. Гарри все ждал, когда появятся спутники пижона в белом, но оказалось, что все удобство и роскошь были лишь для одного человека. 

Новенький быстро надоел рыбакам, и на него перестали обращать внимание. Все, кроме Гарри. Совершенно иррационально он не мог оторвать взгляд от роскошной… машины и шикарного… дома на колесах. Объяснив самому себе столь пристальное внимание банальной завистью, Гарри успокоился и продолжил рыбачить.

День был приятно прохладный, ветер отгонял мошкару, лениво клевал некрупный окунь. Гарри погрузился в мысли о работе. После выходных надо будет отсортировать заявления, разнести, наконец, по папкам приказы с прошлого квартала. Клёв! И тот новый реестр, что теперь надо отправлять каждый месяц в главный офис, тоже бы обмозговать, и придумать, на кого спихнуть выполнение. Клёв! И вот хотел же он в эти выходные в паб сходить, а не кормить комаров на любимом озере. Клёв! Ого, какой красавец! А Рон же ещё утром звонил, и Гермиону он сто лет не видел. 

— Ну как, Поттер, клюет? 

От неожиданности Гарри выронил удочку и споткнулся о ведёрко с рыбой; окуни расплескались по берегу, половина ускакала в воду. Спина у Гарри закаменела от знакомого голоса, он медленно повернулся, с ужасом понимая, кого увидит перед собой. Пижонские белые кроссовки были в коричневых катышках овечьего дерьма. Куртка распахнулась, открывая взору футболку с принтом «Want me?». Светлые глаза над огромными очками смотрели весело и оценивающе. 

— К-к-клюет. — от волнения у Гарри прорезалось заикание. И почему незнакомцем, на которого Гарри пялится уже почти час, оказался именно Малфой!? За что судьба так с ним жестока? Почему он вообще не узнал белобрысого говнюка? Но насколько ж он непривычно выглядит без галстука, жилета и запонок. 

— Я позакидываю здесь? — Малфой говорил напряженно, будто Гарри мог запретить ему стоять рядом и рыбачить. 

— Это муниципальное озеро, даже если я скажу нет, тебя это не остановит. 

— Я проявил вежливость, тебе тоже иногда не помешает. Например, здороваться в коридоре, когда налетаешь на меня с бланками строгой отчетности. Видимо, отчётность настолько строгая, что запрещает тебе быть вежливым. 

— Ты рыбачить пришел или пилить меня и здесь?

— Конечно второе. — Малфой отвернулся, взмахивая удочкой. 

Спиннинг прогнулся гибким хлыстом и, направляемый рукой Малфоя, отправил крючок с наживкой прочь от берега. Гарри будто в замедленной съемке смотрел, как разворачиваются чужие плечи, как напрягаются мышцы под курткой, и ему внезапно захотелось пить. Может быть, даже выпить. Удочка в руках Малфоя была снарядом, как копьё или лук у спортсменов. 

Гарри сморгнул наваждение — это всего лишь придурок с крутой тачкой и техничным забросом, ничего особенного. 

— Не знал, что ты тоже рыбачишь, давно?

— В поместье родителей было озеро, я там рыбачил и купался. 

— О! Всю жизнь, выходит? А я всего 2 года увлекаюсь. 

— И как? Уже поймал рыбу своей мечты? 

Малфой снял очки, посмотрел внимательно восхитительно льдистыми глазами. Гарри почувствовал себя мышью перед удавом.

— Нет ещё, не уверен, что знаю, какая она. А ты?

— В процессе. Все ближе и ближе к цели, я надеюсь. 

— Она водится в этом озере?

— И в этом тоже. Хотелось бы, чтобы она плескалась в пруду Малфой-мэнора. 

— Может, тебе лучше в аквариумистику? 

— Не люблю домашних животных, люблю диких. 

— Рыбы не животные.

— Два по биологии, Поттер. 

Гарри счастливо рассмеялся.

***

Попивая пиво с любимой женой в пабе, Рон печатал сообщение. Гермиона посмеивалась, вчитываясь через его плечо в строчки на экране.

«Рыба уже сделала меня богаче на 500 фунтов, Драко?»

«Да, Уизли, в первый раз в жизни мне так приятно расставаться с деньгами. Увидимся завтра в офисе»

«Хорошего клёва! :)»


End file.
